The present invention relates to an applicator for inserting a cargo, such as absorbent, into a body cavity.
Numerous insertion devices have been advanced for positioning a liquid absorbent member into a body cavity. Some of these devices are in the form of a syringe-like product having a body configured to hold an absorbent member and a plunger that is used to push the absorbent member from the body into the body cavity. These syringe-like products may have one or more of drawbacks. In particular, these prior art devices may not be configured for desired holding of a variety of sizes of absorbents. In such a case, the user is limited to absorbents having specific sizes with strict tolerances. Such products may not be dimensionally configured for the body cavity into which the absorbent is to be placed. There may also be more difficulty in achieving the removal of the absorbent from the device. Additionally, these prior art products may be deficient in providing anatomically desirable portions for handling or gripping by the user.
In accordance with the present invention, an applicator is provided for inserting a cargo or material, such as an absorbent, into a selected body cavity. In one embodiment, the body cavity can be a nasal cavity or a sinus cavity in the nose of a human patient. In other embodiments, the cavity may be an animal cavity already present or later formed in an animal. The applicator includes a body, the material or cargo to be inserted into the body cavity and a plunger that is used in pushing the cargo from the applicator body into the body cavity.
The applicator body is elongated and defines a body length. The applicator body can have different shapes including rectangular, square or triangular in cross-section. The applicator body has a number of walls that come or join together at wall intersections. At least one breach or opening is formed in the applicator body. The breach has a total length that is equal to at least one-half of the applicator body length. The breach total length may be continuous or discontinuous along the applicator body length. In a preferred embodiment, the breach is continuous along at least one-half of the applicator body length. Even more preferably, the total length of the breach is equal to, or substantially equal to, the entire applicator body length. Regardless of its total length, the breach can be formed essentially at the intersection of two of the walls of the applicator body. In another embodiment, at least one breach is formed intermediate of two wall intersections, e.g., along the mid portions of the longitudinal extent of one wall. In still another embodiment, the opening or breach is defined by a missing or xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d wall that results in the applicator body having a cross-section along its length in the form of a U-shape.
The applicator body can also have different configurations associated with its length. In one embodiment, one or more of the applicator body walls has a thickness that is greater at the proximal end of the applicator body than the thickness at its distal end. In the same or another embodiment, one or more of the applicator body walls inclines at an angle from its proximal end to its distal end.
The plunger has a plunger body and a gripping or engaging element or elements provided at its proximal end. In one embodiment, the engaging element is curved in such a way to provide an anatomically desirable pushing surface. This surface is more conveniently or comfortably engaged by the user in connection with imparting a force to the plunger in order to move an absorbent from the holding space defined by the walls of the applicator body. In that regard, the absorbent is positioned in the holding space. The size and dimensions of the absorbent are suitably matched to the size and dimensions of the holding space so that the absorbent is properly held or maintained in the holding space until it is moved therefrom using the plunger. The one or more breaches provide advantageous flexibility in the one or more walls of the applicator body whereby the applicator body walls constrict or prevent unwanted movement or escape of the absorbent from holding space of the applicator body. Conversely, this flexibility facilitates removal of the absorbent from the applicator holding space into the body cavity when the plunger is used to engage and move the absorbent from the open end of the applicator body.
In one embodiment, the absorbent or other cargo has a string attached to it. The string can be useful in later removal of the cargo from a body cavity. When the string is part of the cargo, it is important that the string not bind against the inside or inner surface of one or more of the applicator body walls when the cargo is to be inserted into the body cavity. This unwanted binding can be avoided using the flexibility associated with the one or more applicator body walls in which at least one of them can move outwardly at least to some degree as the cargo is pushed from the applicator body so that there is sufficient room for the string and no unwanted binding or engagement between the string and any inside surface of an applicator body wall. In the embodiment in which the breach constitutes or is defined by an open applicator body wall, the absorbent can be positioned in the holding space defined by the other structural walls of the applicator body such that the string is adjacent to this open wall. Accordingly, when the absorbent is pushed from the applicator body, the string is open or exposed to the open wall and no binding thereof occurs.
In one embodiment that can be implemented even when there is no breach, the applicator body has at least a first or gripper hole and the plunger has a tip. The tip has a longitudinal extent and a lateral extent. The tip is resilient to be extendable to have its longitudinal extent greater than the longitudinal extent of the gripper hole and/or its lateral extent greater than the lateral extent of the gripper hole. To position the tip into the holding space of the applicator body the longitudinal extent of the tip can be aligned with the lateral extent of the gripper hole but cannot be aligned with its longitudinal extent. Once in this desired alignment, the plunger including its tip are rotated relative to a second or applicator body or shaft hole to be received therein and for positioning in the holding space. A third hole or notch communicates with both the gripper hole and the shaft hole and receives portions of the tip""s lateral extent.
Based on the foregoing summary, a number of advantages of the present invention are readily discerned. An applicator is provided that includes a holding space for properly or tightly holding cargo before it is inserted into a body cavity. The applicator body has one or more breaches that facilitate removal of the cargo due to the flexibility in the one or more walls as result of the breach or breaches. The applicator body can have different designs, particularly in cross-section, in order that there is a better conforming or accommodation related to the shapes of the body cavity into which the cargo is to be received. The plunger has an engaging element that enhances handling or moving the plunger in connection with insertion of the cargo into the body cavity. The applicator body and the plunger can be sized to securely hold them together at all times after assembly so there is no concern about unwanted separation of these two parts. The cargo itself can have a variety of sizes and shapes and the tolerances and/or ranges associated therewith can be increased for a particular applicator due to the flexibility of the applicator body in maintaining the cargo and removal thereof when desired.
Additional advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following discussion, particularly when taken together with the accompanying drawings.